


Couples therapy , Westallen

by Probablywestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), barryandiris
Genre: F/M, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probablywestallen/pseuds/Probablywestallen
Summary: Barry and iris just got back from couples therapy





	Couples therapy , Westallen

**Author's Note:**

> Barry and iris go to couples therapy. This is my first westallen fanction ever so it’s not great but I have better work coming.

> Barry just put iris on her feet after bringing her back home. They don’t talk for awhile until Barry finally says. “Iris I had no idea you were feeling that way why didn’t you say something before?” Iris sets her coat down on the chair and sits and says , “Barry you just got back and I guess i just had some feelings that i weren’t aware of yet I guess but since were already talking about it how could you leave me Barry?”. Barry sighs and sits on the coach across from where Iris is sitting. Iris continues and says, “Barry i understand why you had to go i understand why you left me i just don’t understand how?”. Iris voice begins to break. “IF the world was being destroyed and i am the only one that could fix it i don’t think i would be able to leave my loved ones behind Barry i don’t think i will be able to leave you behind Barry”. Barry turns his head afraid if he continues to stare at Iris he would begin to cry. “Well Iris” Barry says hesitantly. “It was the hardest thing i had to do and I’ve had my fair share of bad things my mother my father and i watched you die in my arms but Iris leaving you to go to the speedforce unsure if i would ever come back was by far the hardest thing i had to do”. “And the image of your face when i left still burns my heart it pains me to see you hurting and knowing that i did that to you”. Barry moves to iris and bend down on her knees. “ Iris without out question without a doubt i know that you are the love of my life on this earth on earth-2 even on mars”. Barry puts his hands on Iris’s cheeks to wipe away her tears. “ And i can’t wait to marry you future Westallen”. “I love you so much Barry Allen” Iris says with a smile. “I love you more Iris”. Barry says right before the kiss. “So Barry do you remember what the therapist said about us and you know our um sex life?” Iris says while biting her lip. “Yea well i have been in the speed force for 6 months” Barry says with aslight side smile on his face. “Let’s make up for lost time” Iris whispers in Barry’s ear.” We’ll do more than that Iris”. Barry then races Iris to their bedroom and i think we all know what happens next

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed please leave kudos and comments. Leave feedback good or bad thank you!❤️


End file.
